iParis Adventure
by StillSeddie8
Summary: iCarly won an award and a trip to Paris. Things can't go wrong, can it? I suck at summaries but I hope the story pays for it. Multi-chap. Rated T to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! So, this is my first attempt of multi-chapter. I hope this is great… :) Enjoy! Love ya!**

**NOTE: Seddie arc happened. iGoodbye and Sam and Cat did not. Characters are already 20 and in 2****nd**** year college. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

* * *

_Carly's POV_

"And the winner of Best Comedy Webshow for the year of 2014, and the ones that'll win the trip to Paris, France is…. ICarly!"

Oh My God! We're going to PARISSSS! It will be fun. Me, Gibby, Sam and Freddie ran up the stage with our smiles from ear to ear and accepted our trophy and an envelope that has our tickets to Paris. Spencer took a picture of us as well the photographer of the event. I can't believe this! Maybe it's my chance to answer Gibby and be his girlfriend! Dear gumdrops, guide me…

_Gibby's POV_

Gibbeeehhhhhh! iCarly won! Yeah! Carly's going to be my girlfriend now! I hope. We're going to Paris! Everything's great!

_Sam's POV_

Man, I didn't expect that we're going to beat Exercise Rox. I mean they already went to the moon! And I'm so excited to go to Paris. I actually don't care if it's the city of Love or something and on how amazing shops there is. I just want to have fun and just relax because I've been stressed this month because of Carly forcing me to study. Well, I'm not actually going to follow her but she blackmailed me and told me to have me banned to buy chicken. How rude is that? Oh and I also want to talk in English and freak the people there who speaks French out. Yeah, that would be awesome. But a part of me is nervous on going there because it's called the 'City of Love' right? And I'm sure that Spencer is going with us and he's going to meet a beautiful French girl there and they're going to hang out ALWAYS. And also Carly and Gibby, I mean don't scream…. Gibby is courting Carly and Carly old me 3 days ago that she thinks his cute! Do you believe that? And the worst possible thing that could happen is that I'll always be with Freddie… Man, just imagine how awkward we can be. I mean yeah, we broke up months ago already but you could still feel the awkwardness between us.

_Freddie's POV_

Yeah! iCarly strikes again! We won another award! And as a bonus, we're gonna travel here from United States to Europe, and I'm talking about Paris! The city of Love! I know I should not be a nub about it but come on. Maybe it's my chance to be with her again. It's a sign! I hope she feels the same. And I also hope that my mom's okay with this and let me to go to Paris without her.

-1 week later-

_Carly's POV_

This goes in here, and this shoes are in this bag... **(She's packing her suitcases.) **And this cute little dress-

"CARLOTTAAAA!" Sam screamed as she opened the door of my room interrupting my thoughts.

"WHAATTT ISSSS ITTTT?!" I yelled back in the same level of her voice.

"No need to shout." She commented.

"Sorry, I'm not the who started it." I told her sarcastically.

"Well."

"What are even doing here? Are your suitcases ready?" I asked her now serious.

"Yep. All packed." She answered proudly.

"And no deadly weapons?" I asked her again.

"None." I raised my eyebrow. "Just the butter sock!" I admitted.

"Okay Sam, could throw that sock away? We're going to be in trouble at the airport for that sock full of hard, gross butter!?"

"No! I change the butter once a month!" She defended. "And we're not gonna get in trouble because they're not going to realize that it's really a weapon..." She added.

I sighed. "Fine, but don't use it unless I told you that you could."

"Well what if there's-"

"NO, USING IT UNLESS I TOLD YOU TO!"

"Fine mom!" She rolled her eyes and I smiled in victory.

"Kiddos, we have a problem." Spencer said walking in my room.

"What now?" I asked annoyed. Well, I still haven't packed my other suitcase.

"Freddie can't go to Paris."

* * *

**A/N: That's the chapter 1. I know it's easy to guess why he can't go but I hope you guys enjoyed that. And I know that I used a lot of exclamation marks but they're excited so…!. *peace* Don't forget to REVIEW. Come on do it… It's just the little cute button there. :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL! **

**-SS8**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! So the last chapter is super short! And I'm trying my best to have the chapters longer. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Spencer's POV_

"What?" Carly and Sam asked at the same time.

"Yeah, Mrs. Benson told him that he might get these Frenchetarian germs or something." I told them and they frowned even more.

"Oh, Mrs. Benson's too stupid. There's no such thing as Frenchetarian germs. I never even go there but I guess people there is very clean and organized." Sam said.

"Ummm. Not to be rude, I mean it's pretty awesome that you want Freddie to come with us but… WHY?" Carly asked. Man, she's really my sister, we're thinking about the same thing.

I seriously saw that Sam tensed up and got nervous. Hmmm.. I smell something fishy…..

"Come on Carls, as I hate to admit it, Freddie's been a big part of iCarly. Our web show should've been crashed by now if we don't have that dork." She said. "And we won that award as a group so if one of us can't get an advantage to that award, I guess it'd be fair if we all don't take advantage of that." She added.

"Wow Sam, big words. Never thought that I would hear the bully-before Sam Puckett say that." I commented.

"Hey, at least I've been matured!" She snapped.

I pouted.

"Enough being such babies you two, how can we help Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Where are they?" Sam asked now being serious.

"Downstairs." They took a glance from each other then hurried downstairs.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me to run with you two!" I yelled sarcastically then went downstairs.

_Sam's POV_

Me and Carly hurried downstairs and stopped in the middle of it. We heard Crazy and Freddie arguing.

"Mom, I'm already in college, I even attended WSU for you! Please just let me go to Paris." I heard Freddie beg.

"No, and Fredward, you and I both know that you attended WSU to be with your friends! I told you Paris can be dangerous! What is the airplane crashes or something?" Crazy replied to him.

"Well, we're bringing Spencer! And we're in first class! We are suppose to be safe!" Freddie argued.

"FREDWARD BENSON, When I say no, it's a no!" Crazy argued back.

"Mom, I'm already 20! Not 2!" And before Crazy aka Mrs. Benson can fight back we already interrupted.

"Um. Mrs. Benson, not to be rude but you're insane! Your son is already freaking 20 years old and you can't let him go to Paris alone? With us? With Spencer? What do you think we'll do to him? Kill and eat him?" Carly shouted. I'm proud of her so I smiled.

Mrs. Benson looked offended. "No! If I say that Fredward's not going to Paris, that's final!" She said and stormed out of the room.

"Well it seems like we're not going anywhere." Carly said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked.

"Dude, we got the prize together as a group so we can't use it without you it'll be unfair." I told him.

"Let's go unpack." Spencer replied sad too.

"Wait." Freddie said before we could take a step then walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked but he's already out. We sighed then went upstairs while Spencer went to his room.

_Freddie's POV_

I slammed the door of my apartment as I walked in.

"Mom, please let me go to Paris."

"Freddie, I'm just protecting you. Don't argue with me…" She replied as she cooks our dinner and I'm guessing it's Eggplant Lasagna.

"Mom, I promise I'll call you from time to time. I'll take my tick baths and I'll even apply my cloud block cream." Yeah, that'll happen.

"What even pushed you to even do that things?" She asked.

I sighed heavily. "If I can't come, my friends can't too."

"Why?"

"We got that prize together and Sam insisted that if one of us can't we'll not go there because it'd be unfair." I explained.

"Sam said that?" She asked again.

"Mom, Sam grew matured even if it's pretty impossible." I defended.

She sighed. "Okay fine you can go but call me from time to time okay?"

I nodded. "Be safe. Now pack up." She added.

"Thanks mom. I'm already packed and we'll be leaving in a few hours. I'll be at Carly's." I hugged her then went back to the Shay's.

_Sam's POV_

I know it's not a Puckett thing to feel but I'm sort of upset about us not going to Paris and I could tell that the Shay's are too. Crazy's really Crazy. We started to unpack Carly's suitcase.

"Guys, stop unpacking!" Spencer said with a smile.

"Why?" Carly and I asked simultaneously.

"Freddie's mom already accepted and Freddie can already go with us." Spencer answered with a grin.

"How?" I asked again.

Before Spencer could reply Freddie burst in the door.

"I CAN GO!" He said.

"Yeah… HOW!?" Carly asked.

"I can guess you told her that you would call her from time to time, wear your anti-bacterial underwear and take daily tick baths." I guessed.

"Yes, except those anti-bacterial things. We both know I stopped wearing those!" He defended and I blushed. "But, I'm not gonna do any of that though." He smiled.

"Wow, what a bad boy.." I said sarcastically, still blushing from what he said a while ago.

"So, are we all set?" Carly asked. We all nodded.

Paris, here we come!


End file.
